


Tender Touches

by arizonia1



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, No editor I die like a man, PWP, Post-World of Light, ok the PWP is a lie there is a tiny bit of plot, though my editor won't be happy with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: Dunban's still self-conscious about being shown affection, but that's not the only thing he's self-conscious about. Magnus attempts to help





	Tender Touches

“Magnus will you- Ahhhh… hurry it up?”   
  
Dunban’s soft words were nearly lost against his drawn out sigh of pleasure as his companion gently, with an almost ghost-like touch, slid his fingers over his stomach. His upper body was leaned against a fluffy amass of pillows, giving him quite the vantage point of Magnus draped over his completely bare body. His undivided attention and service being given as if his body was a temple to the gods. Ironic, given Magnus’ poor relation with the higher powers of his world.   
  
This wasn’t quite the plan Dunban had anticipated this evening when the former Assist Trophy invented himself into his room. Yes, they had a planned arrangement tonight, but suffice to say this teasing charade wasn’t what Dunban asked for. Though, he’s not sure if he’s actually complaining about the treatment he’s being given. Never before has one of his partners taken it upon themselves to service him quite like this, not that he could say he’s done the same either. Yet, here they were, Magnus slowly trailing his fingers against Dunban’s skin, not quite touching, but certainly applying enough force to be felt, like any extra pressure could shatter him under his touch. His fingertips ran against his side, up towards his chest, before he stopped to take Dunban’s wrist and place a gentle peck to the pulse point.    
  
The treatment itself almost felt divine, if a bit teasing at times. Stimulating, for sure, but also not quite enough to eventually satisfy. It quite quite the different experience to how Dunban is normally treated in bed. Again, he wasn’t sure if he was grateful for the tender handling, or if he was ready to just get it over with. Magnus was always willing to provide a quick, if quite rough and heated, fuck without question, never asking for much in return. Their relationship was almost entirely built on pure physical stimulus, rather than emotional bonding. Although, that may be why he’s taken it upon himself to shower Dunban with such affection.   
  
Showing any sort of intimate emotion wasn’t one of Dunban’s particular fortes, even if Magnus has wormed his way into his heart -not that he’d openly admit that one to anybody-. He played his emotions close to his chest, and rarely let anyone know his true feelings. Past heartbreak and betrayal made him slow to show even the slightest hint of affection. Magnus happened to be a particular exception, but even then he wasn’t really ever given the privilege to see Dunban at his most vulnerable. He always shielded his face, or prefered to not be looked at in the first place. The reason why behind it was something he’d never told Magnus, but it wasn’t asked about either. He prefered to keep it that way, for now, out of a factor of trust, but clearly Magnus wanted to prove, somehow, that he could be trusted to see Dunban in this openly vulnerable state and not take advantage of him.   
  
Magnus has barely spoken a word since he got Dunban naked and comfortable against the pillows. Rather, he let his actions speak for him. He had started off by lightly dusting a kiss against Dunban’s cheek before moving down to his neck. He spent a fraction of a second pressing his lips to the pulse point there before moving again to Dunban’s collar and right shoulder. There, he dusted his fingertips and lips against a new set of scars, and lightly brushed over a bit of metal where his shoulder ended and his arm began.   
  
After the incident that all of the Smashers have since called the “World of Light”, Dunban got his arm finally replaced with a Machina prosthetic, but it only served to make him self-conscious. He rarely used it, and still prefered to wear asymmetrical outfits to attempt to mask what he wished to hide. Magnus; however, was grateful he happened to catch Dunban on a day he decided to equip his arm. His hand traced down the metal plating that ran against the outer side of his arm, from his shoulder down this his wrist before grasping it and bringing up Dunban’s hand to kiss against his metal fingers.   
  
Dunban’s face with stitched with worry as he watched Magnus place a kiss against each digit, feeling every light dusting of his lips. “Why?”, he asked, “why are you giving so much attention to…”   
  
“It’s you.” Magnus responded, quietly, cutting of his question.   
  
Dunban turned his head away, sparing a glance down to see Magnus’ fingers intertwined with his own. It was a stark contrast, seeing bandaged skin against armored metal. Yet, it felt… natural. His breath had gently hitched when Magnus started to replicate his past ministrations on his other arm. He had been hoping that, after showing that slight bit of affection to his inorganic arm, they would carry on to actually fucking. Though, it seems Magnus had no intention of stopping with his feather-light teasing.    
  
After showing his affection towards Dunban’s arms, regardless if they were flesh or not, Magnus moved back to dust his neck. Quietly he whispered that he loved everything about Dunban. From his attitude, to his actual appearance. He moved one of his hands to card through his hair, pulling it around to rest against his chest, rather than be fanned out behind him. As he did so, Magnus pressed his lips against the newly exposed junction of Dunban’s neck, right at his jaw, and told him just how much he adored his hair. How soft it was, how it shined almost blue in the sunlight, and how it slipped through his fingers when he ran them through. All of the soft praise caused a shiver to course down Dunban’s spine, blood rushing both to his face and between his legs. He let out a pleased groan when Magnus attached his lips against his throat and sucked and bit at his skin. It was never hard enough to break the skin, but today it was especially gentle. He may not even leave a mark this time. Marks were never his concern, he wore a high enough collar to conceal them, but he was almost grateful now for the change.    
  
For the briefest of moments, Magnus ghosted his lips against Dunban’s. Not enough to be considered a kiss, but just enough touch to not be an accident. After that, he pulled away enough to catch Dunban’s half-lidded gaze staring back at him. His face was flushed red, lips parted ever so lightly, and his breathing was clearly getting heavy as he got aroused. Magnus was only graced with the briefest look at his seductive face, before it was turned away from him and hidden in his hair.   
  
Dunban didn’t quite want to admit that all of this was both too much, yet not enough. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier, his face flushed completely red, and there was no denying the hardness between his legs. He wanted to finish, yet he wanted more of this treatment. Careful hands sliding down his skin, feather-light kisses against his jaw and lips, and soft words whispered into his ear. Magnus never treated him like this before, and he had been content being handled roughly. He fears, after tonight, he might not want to go back to that. This was the treatment of royalty, and tonight, he was king.   
  
Magnus had since moved himself down, now level with Dunban’s waist, as he mused about his situation. Gently, yet firmly, Magnus rested his hands down on his hips, to keep him down, knowing just how sensitive he was around his belly. Another gentle kiss was placed against Dunban’s navel, just above the fine trail of hair that lead down towards his hips. The scratch of Magnus’ scruff tickled ever so slightly, causing Dunban to tense against the touch. He tried to bite back a whine, but even still a pleased noise escaped his throat. Try as he might, he could not keep the noises at bay as Magnus ghosted his hands down his sides and placed more gentle kisses against the defined muscles of his abdomen. Not only that, but, with his hips unrestrained, he arched himself into Magnus, begging for more.   
  
All of Dunban’s reservations were thrown out the window now that Magnus was giving attention to such a sensitive area. He tried to keep himself quiet by biting the back of his left hand, but it wasn’t enough as he would sometimes let go to gasp, and a moan would end up following. It was such splendorous torture, and Dunban wasn’t sure just how much he could take of it anymore. He wanted more, his body and mind both craved this attention, but he was above begging. Not that begging would get Magnus to hurry along. He wanted him to enjoy this as long as he could before letting him finish. As it stood, there was still other places for him to tend to.   
  
Magnus avoided giving any direct stimulation to Dunban’s groin and skipped down to his legs. Now he was sitting up straight, peppering a few gentle kisses against his ankle while his other hand gently massaged at his thigh. His fingers barely brushed against Dunban’s hip, probably just on accident as he moved down his leg and planted more kisses as he went. Again his scruff tickled a bit as he kissed the inside of Dunban’s thigh, causing him to tense a little against the touch. Instinctively he tried to close his legs, but Magnus’ strong grip against his legs prevented such an action. He had to let him continue with this wonderful torture as he edged closer to his prominent erection. Even then, with his mouth so close, he did not give any direct pleasure, instead moving to Dunban’s other leg to repeat the process, much like what he had done with his torso.   
  
At this point Dunban was convinced Magnus would make him cum from teasing alone. He was so close to his cock, yet paid it no mind as he kissed and massaged around it instead. His body continued to betray him as well as he was starting to lose the battle of keeping his voice down. Drawn out moans and pleased sighs fell from his mouth like an aroused melody.   
  
Though, as sudden as this all had begun, it stopped. Magnus’ hands and lips left Dunban’s body without warning. Dunban’s hands reached out to try and pull him back, having succumbed to the pleasing caresses and subtle touches. He let out another soft moan as Magnus grasped his arms and placed more gentle kisses to his wrists as he pulled him to sit upright on the bed. He leans in close and whispers to Dunban that he’d like this next part in particular.   
  
Magnus then began to rearrange the two of them, moving himself to sit against the headboard and letting Dunban sit on his lap, facing away from him. He was using Dunban’s inhibitions about being seen to his advantage now. With one hand he pulled Dunban’s Machina arm back to his lips to kiss his fingers, while his other moved down his front and gently wrapped around his cock. A very pleased moan was heard as he was finally getting the direct stimulation he had been desiring. Dunban reached his other hand back to grasp at Magnus’ hair, just to have something to hold on to.   
  
Magnus’ grip was firm, as it always is, but he was letting Dunban set the pace. His hand didn’t move, rather it was Dunban’s hips that did. All he did was change just how much he was gripping him, sometimes squeezing just enough to get him close to cumming, but not quite, as well as almost letting go and letting his fingers ghost against the sensitive flesh. He sometimes stopped kissing his metal fingers to whisper in his ear just how much he loves him, and his body, as he gives a firm tug to the cock in his hand.   
  
After figuring he’s teased Dunban enough, Magnus finally starts pumping his cock himself. The added movement only served to amplify Dunban’s pleasure as he arched his back and and called out Magnus’ name, followed by a drawn out moan, as he finally released. Once that was out of his system he slouched back in Magnus’ lap and rested his head against his shoulder. He turns to see his wrist still being held and his fingers being gently kissed.   
  
“You really like that thing, don’t you.” Dunban says, quietly.   
  
Magnus turns to plant a kiss on his lips, “it’s not a thing if it’s part of you. And I did say, I love  _ everything  _ about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll draw out what Dunban's arm looks like


End file.
